Dangerous
by Jell-OOO
Summary: She doesn't know that saving a dangerous man like him could possibly change her life.. forever.


_**"DANGEROUS"**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **hi guys! Just want you to know that this story is only a one shot. Wells, haha I couldn't continue writing BTAL unless I dispatched this idea of mine in my head. Ugh, so sorry for the super delayed update. And, I reread my first story 'Resisting the Irresistible' and, oh gosh, I can't believe I wrote that. It's just that.. uhmm.. now that I think about it, the story was kind of.. too cheesy? Yah. I am now deciding if I should take that story down or just rewrite EVERYTHING. I'm still deciding tho. Help me decide guys? :) by the way, i'll be posting two one shots, and i'll probably update BTAL before the year ends, let us just wish that I wouldn't be so busy since December is coming. Please do review on this one since this is the loooongest one shot I had written, hihi. Love you guys!**

"Wow Miyu! You're really great! You just beat your record last week, you know?"

The blonde lady who goes up from the water, slowly got the red towel in the chair and dry her long blonde hair at a leisurely pace. The green swimsuit she was wearing were getting additional attention on their surroundings, but because she was kind of used to in wearing swimsuits, she pay no heed to them and sat down beside her friend, Seiya who were currently holding the stop watch, she peeked and smiled at herself.

She and Seiya were playing around, who dare her to try and beat her own record in swimming just last week. Well, of course she wouldn't agree if he will not give something in return.

"So... I'm 0.2 second faster than last week. You're going to feed me for this whole week, right?" she grinned.

"Ahhhh! That's not fair!" her guy friend since high school pouted at her, "You were a swimmer since in our high school days, you're even a lifeguard now as your profession, that just isn't fair, you know?"

"Who was the first to try and dare me, huh?" she stood up and threw her towel at him.

He playfully catches the towel and stood up when he saw that she was getting ready already. She's going to go to the beach she was working at right now.

"Ne, Miyu."

"Hmm?" she responded without looking at him, she's getting dress without even taking off her swimsuit. Well, the swimsuit she used was her uniform. Since she knew that she had a shift later she just decided to wear it straight. She's not worried about those people who will see her having wet clothes because she had her own car.

"I told you before, didn't I?" Seiya was just looking at her, he was completely mesmerized by her beauty but Miyu was paying no attention to him either. "Just go out with me already."

Miyu just laughed, she completely knew what her friend was talking about but she decided to play her answer. "Where? You do know that I have to go to work now, don't you?"

"You clearly know that I am serious about it." They continue to walk towards the exit of the resort.

"And you do know that I am not yet ready in having any flings right now, Seiya."

"Who said I'm going to be just your fling? You're going to be my wife!"

As having said that, Miyu can't stop herself from acting surprised. She stopped walking and looked at him, "Oh my. You're _that_ serious?" she playfully said.

Seiya pouted and looked disappointed. Well, she perfectly knew that he was _that_ serious. It's just that, she just can't see Seiya in that way. But she's not really closing her door for him. And besides, Seiya's a good man, she knew him since forever and she knew that he had a crush on her ever since. She had a slight crush on him too since Seiya was a very good looking, and a responsible man. But she was not just ready for him yet.

She giggled, "I have to go now. See you later!" She gave him a sweet smile before getting on in his car and drove away.

The blonde man was left sighing.

 _ **X~x~X~x~X**_

Miyu looked at her binocular to see if no one is still in the sea. It was already 5:30 in the afternoon and she was getting ready to leave. She just did her last inspection on the water to see if no one of their customers was still swimming. It is getting late and it looks like the rain will start to fall out anytime soon.

After completely checking that no one was still in there, she headed to her locker to change, she said goodbye to her co-workers before finally leaving.

When she starts driving, Miyu decided to take another route. It's not like someone's waiting for her to come home. She lives alone. Her mother and father were currently living in America now, and she doesn't have any siblings.

The blonde decided to turn the air conditioner off in her car and opened the window. She wanted to appreciate how beautiful Heoimachi is. She doesn't want to leave this place yet that's why she asked her parents to give her another year to stay here. And she was happy because they agreed.

The cold breeze was dancing on her long blonde hair, and she close her emerald eyes for a second to appreciate the pungent scent of the wind.

Ever since she was a child, it was really her dream to be a swimmer. She was thankful that her parents were very supportive of her and was very thankful that they were one of the reason why she can do everything she wanted right now. She loves her freedom very much and she was enjoying every little bit of time she has for herself. That's why she wasn't ready yet to be in a relationship right now.

"Wow!" she suddenly blurted out when she saw the sunset in the Heiomachi Lake. As far as she knows this lake held a lot of mysterious things, and one of them is that this lake is as deep as the ocean and its water that cold as ice.

She was always passing in this route but the reflection of the clouds and the sunset in the lake were just.. amazing. It is so amazing that she can't utter a word to describe it. The orange colour of the sunset and with a bluish colour of the clouds were slowly fading away were just so beautiful. She thought of taking a picture before the beauty in front of her disappears.

She parked her car on the side of the barrier of the cliff.

She gets her DSLR camera that was given by her father on her birthday. She was excited to take pictures; she's thinking of taking a selfie with it too and posts it on her Instagram.

When she zoom her camera in to capture the sunset in a beautiful angle, she saw a boat in the middle of the lake, which was known to be the deepest part of it.

Out of curiosity, she zoomed in again and saw two men; they took out a fishnet and throw it on the lake.

"Must be fishermen." She thought to herself, shrugged it off and decided to take a picture of them too. She continued to take a picture when the two men lifted up another man lying down the boat. She didn't notice that there was another person because maybe the latter was lying down. But for some reason she got nervous when she saw that the man they lifted up looked like struggling.

She gasps when she saw that the two men were trying to throw him in the lake. But because the man was struggling they were having a hard time throwing him up. Their boat looked about to turn upside down.

Her hands were shaking but she tried to capture what were they doing. If she wasn't mistaken, what she was witnessing now were murder.

And to her horror, the man with the biggest feature suddenly beat the struggling man's head with a thing that she can't clearly see. It was beginning to get dark and the images of the three people in the boat were beginning to become a silhouette.

She dropped the camera on his hand when she saw that the man suddenly stopped moving, it was a good thing that her camera has a neck strap and didn't drop it on the pavement.

She put her hands on her mouth to refrain herself from screaming. It was clear as day that the two men were really trying to kill that man. She suddenly froze and her heart started to beat faster.

When she looked again at her camera, she needed the camera to see because one person wouldn't be able to recognize what was really happening if you didn't look closer, in a distant view they really look like they were catching some fish; the two men were successful of throwing him up but she can still see that the man was still trying to struggle. When the man was totally cast out of the lake and was trying to get his head out of the water, the two men pull out the fish net they threw out and started the boat as fast as they could; she just noticed that it was a motor boat they were carrying.

Her tears were slowly forming on her eyes when the motor boat was totally out of her sight. And was thankful that the spot she parked her car were quite far from them.

Her whole body was trembling but she didn't waste any second and just jump off the cliff, she's going to save that man. She didn't thought of it at all because her body just automatically move on its own, she just won't allow it, that someone was dying in front of her, she's a lifeguard for damn's sake! It was her job to save people from drowning, and that man was purposely drown and she won't just stand there and do nothing, and besides if she ever let that man die without doing anything her conscience wouldn't let her live either.

It was a good thing that the cliff weren't so high that's why she jumped off without getting severe injuries besides scratches, but it wasn't on her mind right now her head now was solely focused on the man.

As she was running towards the lake, she was removing her clothes because it would be harder for her to swim if she has her clothes on, she's not wearing her swimsuit right now but she's more than willing to swim in the water-like-ice lake if she could save that man. When she was in the lake's shore she slowly put her camera down, her camera was important because she had the pictures of those men, and it will be very important evidence if she is to tell it to the police. She took off her rubber shoes lastly and she's only wearing his shorts and her brassieres. She decided not to remove her shorts since she was only wearing her panties and besides, if she were to remove her shorts, it would be just a matter of time that she will be frozen to death considering the time and the rumoured coldness of the lake.

She wasted no time, upon removing her shoes she quickly get into the water, and when her feet touches the water on the shore she felt like a thousand needles have entered her body. She can also feel the sharp stones slicing the sole of her feet. She froze for a moment and she felt how cold the water is. She thought that if she didn't hurry the man will either die because of drowning or if he can possibly at least swim a little he will die of hypothermia, and the latter can happen to her too.

When she started to swim towards the man who she saw was still struggling, her body feels numb. She doesn't even know if she was making any progress to reach the guy because the cold water was slowly getting into her body. She feels like trembling every time she will move her arms and feet. And she was starting to feel fear because the farther she gets the darker the water becomes, she didn't exactly know if it because of the water getting deeper or the night has began to fall.

It feels like the time was so slow and she was taking forever to reached him. And when she finally comes to where the man is, she was quite surprised to see that he was still struggling. She was amazed for a moment because this guy must have a big desire to live, because as she can see, the man was too weak but he was still trying his best to hold his head out of the water.

When she slowly approached the struggling man to make him hold to her, Miyu was horrified because he suddenly grab onto her and was surprised because he was too heavy. His weight is pulling her down into the water too! She started to feel panicky but she tried her best to calm herself down. When she felt that the man was not moving she took the chance and get their heads out of the water, and she hold him out on his chin and steadily making his face float in the water, careful not to submerge his face in the water again. She positioned herself towards the shore and began to swim again.

But, Miyu didn't even realize how hard it is for her to pull the man, she could be slow but if they stay longer in the water they will surely die of hypothermia. And feeling how much this man weigh, she figured out that she will lose her strength before they can go back to the surface.

The man isn't struggling anymore and it looks like that he finally tired himself out and loses consciousness, or he might be finally dead.

The blonde tried to wash away the negative thoughts she had and just tried to increase her movements. Negative thoughts weren't helping at all especially when her arms and feet are getting tired, plus the cold water that still stings and piercing her body like thousand needles. She's still kicking her feet under the water and was praying that she wouldn't get any cramps. And she was trying her very best not to die in that kind of situation.

She was about at her limit when they finally reached the shore. Miyu was almost out of breath when they finally got out of the freezing water never mind the wind too but she's already freezing as hell. She was getting ready to use all of her remaining strength to pull the man back to her car when she suddenly saw a flash of light on her right side. It was intuition that tells her to hide, she quickly hide her body and the man in the growing plants near the barricade of the cliff. The blonde doesn't even know how she managed to bring him there, she barely has strength left, she guessed it was adrenaline rush? She quickly gets her clothes and camera too so it wouldn't be seen by them.

Her body was shaking like crazy, because of cold and because of fear. She wanted to put her shirt on but she can't move, she was literally immobilized because of fear.

What would happen if those men find her? Would they kill her too? As the thought entered her mind she unconsciously hugs the man's body.

 _I don't want to die yet.. oh please God.. don't let them find me.._

She silently prayed as she was still clinging on to the man's body, not really caring about that she was almost nude and hugging some stranger. She was too scared to notice that the man's body was shaking, too. Her eyes went big when she saw that the light was slowly going into their direction. She just closed her eyes when it was getting closer.

"Hey, the boss called. He said we needed to go back."

As the voice speak up, Miyu opened her eyes and saw that the light stop and disappeared.

"Are you sure no one saw us?" another voice of a man was heard.

"Maybe."

"What the fuck? Maybe?! What if someone saw us! I saw a red car in that direction and it wasn't there when we arrived, right?"

As the mention of a red car Miyu knows that they were talking about her car.

"Oh.. God.. Did they see?" she whispered to herself, she was still trembling because of the cold but she thinks that she's shaking more now because of those men. She was scared.. She was so freaking scared right now.

"Maybe that car was broken and the owner just left it there. We checked, right? The fucking car was locked. And that fucker was probably dead." As Miyu heard the other man talked, she knew that he was grinning.

"But, I wonder why he commanded us to kill Kanata by drowning if we could just kill him right away by shooting him or burying him alive. It was safer that way, too."

The voice was slowly getting weaker as they talk and she was quite thankful for that, she's thinking that she needed to get the man to the hospital as quickly as possible. However her heart almost stopped when she felt a cold hand on her mouth.

"Hmm..pph!"

"T-they.. w-were sti..ll.. c-close." She was definitely sure that the man she just saved was now awake. The difficulty and pain was evident on his hoarse voice.

"W-why are you awake? Aren't you unconscious?" she whispered to him.

"I.." the man whimper as Miyu felt his hands move. "I t-thought I was dead.."

She was going to answer him back but they both heard that the two men were already gone because of the noise of their car.

The blonde released a sigh of relief when the two threats were gone.

"They're gone. Let's go. Can you walk?" she asked the man who she can't see his face because it was already too dark.

"To w-where?" the man was still unsure if he would go with her, but thinking that she saves him, maybe he could trust her a bit. And plus, he's still tired as hell. He feels like he was in some sort of freezer of something because his body was sure shivery as fuck.

They were out of the plants when she has taken a glimpse of his face. He has a messy brunette hair, and she doesn't know if she was just hallucinating or something but she saw some red stains on his head and some nasty big wound on it.

As the realization hit her, she just remembered that the man was hit by those men before they throw him out the water!

"Oh God! Y-you have a wound on y-your h-head.."

"Ahh.." he laconically replied. And if Miyu wasn't mistaken, for a second there, she saw a bitter grin on his face. "Must be the reason why my head hurts like fuck."

It feels like Miyu was lifting this man's whole body as they climb out the border of the cliff, her body was so worn out that she feels like it was going to collapse any minute. It was still a surprise to her that the man was really awake now, knowing that he must have lots of water he digested while he was drowning. But she decided to ask him later, she just wanted so bad to sit on her car and go to the hospital already. It really feels like that she was about to start to feel numb all over her body. Nevertheless, as long as they weren't in her car yet she was determined to carry him. Well, she's not really carrying him but given his severe wound on his head and his body shaking and trembling like crazy because of the cold, and his feet was barely walking; she just assumed that she was carrying him. Though that thought was completely impossible for a petite woman like her.

"Gosh!" she exclaimed when they finally got into her car. They were wet but she didn't care. She's breathing heavily and so is the man.

"Y-you're.."

"Hmm?" she looked at him when he talked, she was about to get the blanket on the back of her car when she noticed or she can feel the heated gaze of the man.

"You're not wearing a shirt." The man said and suddenly turned his head on the window.

Miyu blushed and curse and under her breath, 'Shit.' She completely forgot about it. Out of embarrassment she quickly gets the blanket she was always carrying on the back of her car and gave it to the man, and she got herself the jacket that she left there yesterday and immediately turn the heater on. She felt so good when she can finally feel the heat on her body.

"W-why.." the man talked again, this time it was almost whisper.

"Why what? Why am I not wearing a shirt? Well, I can't really swim if I am wearing too many—"

"Why.. d-did you save me?" Even though it's dark inside her car, she could still feel the heated gaze the man was throwing at her.

She started the car with trembling hands, ignoring his question. She coughed and turns the lights on.

When she looked at him she was surprised by what she saw, she was looking straight at the man's eyes. His eyes were actually brown, and even though it looks so tired his eyes were so beautiful that she was mesmerized for a moment there, as her emerald eyes travelled through the man's face. He looked so young, she thought that he was a geezer or something, but it is still a shock to her that they almost in the same age. The man was handsome, and even though his looks were so messy she can't help but to really admire him.

 _Really, Miyu? You're thinking like that in this kind of situation?_ Her subconscious mind scolded her.

She cleared her throat and her eyes landed on his head, he had really a brunette hair... and a really big, cruddy wound on his head.

"Y-your.. wound. We need to go to—"she was ready to get the car move but she the man suddenly touched her hand, stopping her.

When she looked at him and asks why he stopped her, she was silent when she saw the look on his face.

"You're thinking of taking me to the hospital, do you?" his voice were suddenly became low, dangerous and he looked.. angry? "The fuck?! Those men tried to kill me! I'm grateful that you saved me, really, but bringing me to the hospital is like you're not thinking at all, lady."

Miyu didn't know if it because of his angry expression that made her go silent or because of the realization that hit her. Well, it was true that if she take him to the hospital, of course the doctors and nurses will ask what happened, if she were to tell them that this man barely escaped death, since someone is trying to kill him, of course police would be involve, right? And involving him or herself at the police right now wasn't a good idea. The men who tried to kill him might know about it and try to kill him again.

She bit her lips. He just said that she's not thinking at all but she can't feel any annoyance on him. It's more like she was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have said that but.. I really can't go to the hospital." The man said again when he noticed that she's quiet.

"Y-yeah.. I just realized it too.. So, maybe I really had no choice but to treat you in my apartment."

"You're okay with that?" the man rested his back on the car's chair. He looked like he can talk properly, but she bet that he's still not feeling well.

"Well.. Letting a stranger go into my apartment is kind of.. but.. I really can't abandon you like this." She said and started the car. "M-my apartment is just fifteen minutes away so.. please rest."

"Thank you.." he said almost inaudibly and closed his eyes.

She just let him and after a while they finally arrived, the man's eyes opened automatically when he felt that the car stopped.

She parks the car on her garage and after that she showed him the way to her apartment.

"Umm." She awkwardly stared at him after she made him seat on the couch. She just wanted to tell him to remove his clothes since it was wet and drenched in blood. "Can y-you wait for me here?" she said instead.

"Yeah."

She went to her room and looked for her father's old clothes. After finding a shirt and a short that looks like that will fit him she returns in the living room.

"Can you change your clothes into this?" she gave him the clothes and the man look at it for a second and took it. "Just.. just tell me if you need some help. And you can use the bathroom if you want. I-if you want clean yourself that's fi—"

"That'll do. Thank you lady." Her breath almost stopped when the man smiles at her. What the heck?! This man's smile can make all the ladies go gaga over him!

"Ah! T-the bathroom's over there." She turned her back on him, trying to hide her flushed face and then guided him towards the bathroom.

"Just go straight to the living room again after you are done. And you can just leave your clothes there." She said and leaves him alone to do what he needed to do.

While waiting for the man to finished, Miyu just realized how dirty her clothes were. And her body began to feel pain when she noticed the scratches on her body, especially on her feet. She sat down on the couch and takes a look at her feet. She was taken aback on her feet's wounds. There were slices on her heel and some of it did have a blood coming from it, maybe she got it when she got in the water and stepped on the rocks, and she decided to clean her wounds and her body too after treating the man. Besides, her wounds are nothing compared to his.

When the man came back after almost fifteen minutes at the bathroom, she almost fell asleep waiting for him, she made him sit on the couch. The man has taken a bath, and before he sit on the couch Miyu's nose catches his smell, and oh for Pete's sake, he really smells good.

"Can I see your wound?" she asked while sitting in front of him, trying her best not to show that she was smelling him, and took out the clean clothe to damp it to his wound.

"Look as much as you want." He jokingly said which she ignored since she started to clean his wounds.

She carefully clean the dried blood on the side of his wound, and then she get another clean clothe to damp it directly to his injury.

The man doesn't even flinch when the piece of clothe made contact on his wound; the wound was open so it probably hurt.

"Umm.. so, what's your name?" she started a conversation out of the blue, since the silence was making her completely awkward so she thought that she might as well ask him a few questions, besides she was dying to know why those men were trying to kill him.

"What about you?" he gets back at her question.

"Tell me your name first." She insisted.

He sighed, probably thinking that he had no choice but to tell his name since she saved him, "Kenji. Kenji Miura. You?"

"Miyu Kozouki." She started to put antiseptic on his wound, "Does it hurt?"

"Yah." He answered. And looking at his face it really looks like that he doesn't care if it hurts or not.

"Your wound needed to be stitch, do you know that?"

"Why? You just can put band aid on it or something." His face was expressionless, as if it didn't concern him that his wound will get worse. She actually studied being a nurse too because she thought that she will need it when the time comes. Maybe it is for this day.

"Then.. excuse me but I will be stitching your wound now." She said, getting ready to stand up and get the things she needed the brunette suddenly grab her hand.

"What?"

"Before you stitch my wound I guess you needed the treatment, too. Your feet hurt, right?"

She just stared at him, she doesn't remember telling him that she was injured. So, how does he know?

"I can see by the way you walk." He told her, as if hearing the question on her mind. "And if you weren't aware, you have a lot of scratches all over your arms."

"Oh. Must be when I jumped off the cliff." She said and then sat back again.

"You jumped off the cliff?"

"Well, yeah." She yawns unconsciously, "I don't really have much of an option, and I really wanted to save you."

The man opens his mouth to say something but stop himself. "You need to clean yourself and treat yourself too. I can treat your wound if you want." She was ready to protest but before she could react, the brunette grab a piece of clean cloth soak it in the water and grabbed her arm.

"What are yo—"

"Just be still, consider this a payment for treating my wounds." His iron grip is hindering Miyu to get off of his grasp.

"No, seriously I can clean and handle myself."

"You're already tired as you are. Just be a good girl and let me do the job." The earnestness on his voice made Miyu silent. She just watched as he continued to wipe the wet cloth on her arms. The brunette earned some admiration from the blonde because of that.

 _He doesn't seem to be a bad guy.._

After cleaning her arms, the man suddenly take hold of her feet.

"Hey!"

He ignored her protest again and just continues what he was doing.

"You have a lot of gashes on your heel." He commented.

"Uh-huh.. Thanks for noticing." She said dryly. Not really caring if she sounded sarcastic. Well, she needed to sound like that or her voice will reveal that she quite like what he was doing.

"Why did you save me?" the man asked his question again when they were in the car, still had his eyes and hands focused on cleaning her feet and legs.

She was silent for a moment before she decided to speak, "I.. I saw them threw you out of the boat. I saw you struggling before one of those men hit you with something on the head. You're.. you're still alive when they disposed you in the water just like some garbage.. I.. I couldn't let you die.."

"You should've just let me."

"Wha—? "

"You know I lied." He cut her off, putting antiseptic on her wounds, she winced a little when she felt pain. "My real name is Kanata Saionji."

The blonde didn't answer, when she didn't respond the man open his mouth to say something but stop. He was silent when he was finished cleaning her wounds, he put a bandage on her sole and look at her, Miyu wondered why the man was so good at treating injuries.

"You're done." He declared, discharging her feet.

"You're not done talking yet."

"We'll continue this tomorrow, just for now.. you need to rest."

It's true that she's tired, but she guessed that the one who needs rest right now is him. She didn't even have the strength to ask him farther, her whole body hurts but she knows that his hurt much more. But, she remembered that she still needs to stitch his head.

"But I still need to stitch you—"

"You don't have to. I'll just put some bandage on it or something."

"Fine. Then just let me put the bandage at least."

"Sure." He shrugged and just let her do the thing.

After she was done putting bandages on him, she said that she was just going to get some blanket and pillow for him, he tried to decline but she already had gone to the room to get it, when she gave it to him he muttered 'thank you' and accepted it.

After giving the things he needed she excused herself and enter her own bedroom to finally have a rest. And after changing her clothes, she lie down on her bed and fell asleep right away.

 _ **X~x~X~x~X**_

Miyu was woken up by the aroma of a brewed coffee. She opened her eyes and whole body were really hurting that she doesn't even want to get out of bed. But, the additional aroma of cooked bacon and ham were pulling her body out of bed.

She was still sleepy when she came down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen.

"Good morning."

"Hmm.." she sat down the table and closed her eyes again, and for a second she think she fell asleep again when suddenly the 'good morning' greeting were registered on her mind.

She abruptly opened her eyes and was surprised when she remembered that she let a stranger sleep on her apartment last night.

"You scared me." She said the blood on her face was almost gone.

Kanata put a cup of brewed coffee in front of her. The sweet and bitter aroma of it was waking her senses up. She muttered 'thank you' as she accepts the coffee.

"I can't blame you. And I'm sorry that I used your kitchen without your permission."

She was ready to answer but she just realized that the man has no shirt. He just had the short she had given him last night. Because her eyes were too occupied gazing at his body, not to mention that his skin were so fair and white, and his abs were really alluring to the eyes that made her forget that her coffee was too hot for her to drink yet.

She drank her coffee without cooling it off.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" upon feeling the hot liquid on her tongue, she was immediately thrown back to reality.

"Damn, are you okay?"

She coughed and looks at him; she didn't realize that he was close at her.

She blushed and looked down on the floor, "I.. I'm fine." She was embarrassed at herself because she was losing it because of some stranger.

When she looked up again, her eyes saw a stab like wound on his side. She stared at it for a second, and he saw her looking at his scar.

He automatically touched the scar and sat down on the chair in front of her while putting down the bacon and ham he had cooked.

"This.." he started which made Miyu realized that she was staring at him, she blushed once again and wanted to hit herself. "This is a wound I got two months ago."

Out of curiosity, she asked, "Who did that?" and two months ago? No wonder it looks fresh.

An acidulous grin has escaped his lips.

"The same man who wanted you dead yesterday?"

He shrugged as his answer, Miyu take his action as 'yes'.

"Can I ask you something?"

He looked at her straight in the eyes and takes another sip on his coffee. Miyu wondered why this man looks so appealing in her eyes. She doesn't know if it's his brown eyes, or his brunette hair, or his pinkish lips, or pointy nose that made her want to look at him every minute.

"Shoot."

"Umm.. why are they trying to kill you? And why did you lie about your name?"

Kanata put his mug down and lean on her, positioned his hands on his chin and smile at her. Miyu momentarily forgot how to breathe. How could this creature be so enchanting? She barely knew him!

"What if I told you that I was a bad, bad man?"

"What?" her forehead creased.

"I can't tell you all the details yet but I am assuring you right now, that it is partly my fault that they wanted to kill me. And about my name.." another shrug "let's just say it became my habit to tell false name to someone."

"Seriously?" assuring her? Really? What kind of assurance can she get from that?

"Are you regretting now that you saved me?" the looks that he was giving her was challenging.

She crossed her arms over her chest and lifts her chin up, "Are you mocking me or what? You know if you are really a bad guy, you wouldn't even bother to cook and make coffee for me. And you won't even bother cleaning and treating me last night."

The man chuckled and back off a little. "You know, I just noticed that you were really brave. Saving me without any second thoughts, jumping off a cliff, letting me in in your home, treating my wounds, a normal person wouldn't do that and.." he trailed off again, looking at her with seriousness on his brown eyes. "as for treating your wounds, it is one of my traits to surely give back what you did to me. "

"Well, are you implying that I am not normal?" she said, ignoring his last sentence.

To her surprised, he laughed for the first time. "You're really interesting, you know that? But, seriously though do you even know the consequences in saving me?"

"Consequences?"

"Yes. And to tell you the truth, when I was about to accept my fate that I am really going to die you showed up. A mermaid with a goddess like beauty, her eyes were green and her hair was long and blonde, I really thought that you were there to pick me up and bring me back to hell."

She didn't know how to respond so she kept silent.

"Do you know why they choose to kill me by drowning?" she just shakes her head as an answer. "Because they know that I feared water. I don't know how to swim, and you can assume that I have aqua phobia. You see, my enemies wasn't going to be satisfy just to kill me they want to bring down me slowly by using the thing I was afraid the most. And I am afraid, that if ever they knew that I was still alive, your life could be in danger too."

Her lips parted because of the last thing he said. Her life was in danger, too? The heck? How would her life be in danger if no one saw her saving him?

But the last thought she has been planting questions on her mind.

No one saw them...right?

Those men left without seeing them save him.. right?

"W-what do you mean?"

"You may be thinking that no one saw us, but..." he suddenly handed her this morning newspaper. She reached for it and read the article, and her eye catches the little article at the bottom, her emerald eyes widen as she saw the title of the article, it was written in bold font, "MYSTERIOUS GIRL SAVED THE DROWNING MAN IN HEIOMACHI LAKE?"

As she was reading the article, though the article was short and didn't have any confirmation that it was her and no pictures have printed, she suddenly felt that her whole body is weak.

"It.. it couldn't be talking about.. me.. right?" she looked at him hoping that he will say no.

The man gazed at her for seconds and said, "How many people do you think drown in that lake yesterday?"

"Then.. what are you implying? That those men who's after your life will be after mine too?" she said, the rage and fear on her eyes were obvious.

Kanata didn't answer and just look at her in the eyes. Even in silence, she got his message that 'Yes. You will be targeted as well.'

She stands up angrily and slams her hands on the table, not caring even if her coffee spills. "It was such a small article! My name wasn't even mentioned! Why are you so sure that I will be targeted, too?!"

"I'm telling this to you because I know them. Even if it is the slightest detail, they will be able to see it. Even if your name wasn't mention in that fucking article, I am sure as hell that it will just take a week to for them to know the identity of that 'mysterious girl'. You even witnessed my supposed to be death. Don't you realize how powerful my enemies are? They will make sure that if they started something, they will be sure to fucking finish it, they don't freaking care even if someone not involve will die!"

Miyu hushed up when he saw the raging on his eyes, the blood thirst aura he was emitting when he said his last sentence.

"I'm not going to fucking let them kill someone again! Do you understand that?"

"Again?" she calm a little when she heard what he said.

He had a long sigh and sit again. "I'm just telling you that I am going to protect you."

"Excuse me?" the lines on her forehead are visible, not wanting to believe what she had heard.

"Just take it as a payment for saving my life. I told you didn't I? I'm going to do the same thing you did to me."

She shakes her head violently, "No. No.. no." She raise her hands at him, "This is not gonna work. No one's going to be after my life, got that? And I'm not actually asking for a payment for what I did."

"I told you—"

"This conversation is over!" she walked out on him and even though there were so many things she wanted to ask him, she needed to cool her head first. Her life can't have that change in just one night. She just won't believe that her life is in danger, too. That because of just one incident, someone will be trying to come after her life, she just can't believe it.

She was walking towards the door when Kanata grabbed her arms. His eyes were burning with rage. Miyu doesn't understand if that anger was towards her. She shivered when she saw the seriousness on his face.

Upon looking at his serious face, Miyu knew that this man is dangerous.

The man breathes in and closed his eyes for a second before talking again. "Okay. Let's make a deal. I will guard you for one week. Just a week. And if no one approaches you in that time, I'll just disappear and I will never appear in front of you ever again."

She was about to turned his offer down again but he spoke, "You won't even feel that i'm going to watch you."

She released her arms on his grip. This man is stubborn, she gets that and as she can see whether she agrees or not, he's still going to keep an eye on her.

"Fine! Do want you want!" she stormed out on her apartment and slammed the door on his face.

 _ **X~x~X~x~X**_

It's been five days since Kanata forced to guard her. And, true to his words she doesn't see him since that day she left him in her apartment. When she came back, the brunette already left, she doesn't even know where he was staying right now or if he ever kept his words and really is watching her from afar.

Right now, her life is still normal. She can go to her work without any thoughts that someone will be there to ambush her, she doesn't know if it's because of her thoughts that no one is really going to kill her or.. she just doesn't want to accept that she feel safe because she trust the stranger to protect her life.

She didn't know why but.. she can freaking feel that Kanata is really a good man. But, she's also aware of the fact that he is dangerous, and it feels like that he wasn't ordinary at all. Well, someone is after his life, he must be involve in some dangerous people too, he must have faced a lot of peril situation on his life, making him act like he is now.

Just two days more and Kanata will be gone, she doesn't know if he will tell her goodbye but she had a feeling that he isn't going to. And, surprisingly Miyu saddened at the thought.

Miyu brushed her thoughts away, she mustn't think of him. And she doesn't want to be involved from his life. Saving him was enough, he really didn't have to bother himself protecting her. She's really confident that no one will be after her, since no one really saw that she was the one who saved him. Kanata was just overreacting.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was nearly the end of her shift, she's thankful that today wasn't really tiring at all. And none of their clients had drowned today.

"Miyu!"

Her head automatically turned to the person who called her name, it was Aya, her friend and co worker. The woman was on the same age as her, she's the next lifeguard on duty.

"You're early, Aya." She smiled, jumping out on the high chair she was sitting on.

"I was already late yesterday, I feel bad that you have to have an overtime that's why I came here ahead of time. You can go and change your clothes already. I'll be taking the throne from you now." She jokingly said, talking about the high chair she was sitting on.

The blonde giggled, "Thank you! I am planning to do grocery today, thanks to you I can still catch the sale in the supermarket." She said, smiling.

"Yah. So, you go forth now Miyu. Take care!" her friend waved and she waved back.

It was already 7 in the evening when Miyu finished buying things at the grocery store. But before going home, she decided to just eat at one of the near restaurants. After eating, she gets on in her car and drives her way back to her apartment.

She parked her car in the garage before getting the groceries in the trunk of her car. But before she could enter her apartment, she noticed that her door was open.

"What the.. heck?" she dropped the paper bags on her hands when she finally entered her apartment, and her shock was unimaginable when she turn on the lights and saw her living room was a messed. The couches were ripped, her television was on the floor, the pictures and paintings that were hanging on the wall were left lying broken on the floor.

She covered her mouth with her hands when she heard her bedroom door opening.

Her emerald eyes widen in fear when a man, a very tall and full muscled man appeared. He was wearing a leather jacket and a denim pants. She can't see his face clearly since he had his shades on and a cap.

He was grinning and holding her DSLR on his hands.

"Well hello there blondie." When Miyu heard him talk, her whole body shivered. She was literally shaking, and she couldn't control it. The fear was too obvious in her state.

"W-w-w-who.." her voice was trembling when she tried to talk. She doesn't know this man. She had never seen her before. And one thing is on her mind right now, this man might be one of those people who were after Kanata's life.

"I'm sorry for this mess, lady." The man removed his shades and cap, revealing his face. Miyu's wide eyes became wider when she saw that it was one of those men who threw Kanata off the lake. "But, you see, I was looking for this." He held her camera in front of her, she doesn't even notice that he was already in front of her. "I was informed that you had saved a man named Kanata, correct?" he suddenly held her face and she stirred because of the iron like grip that was causing her face to hurt.

She cried helplessly as she can't do anything. This man was too dangerous and strong for her. He wasn't even trying to hold back his grasp on her face.

The man chuckled and suddenly released her and drops the camera on the floor, and before she could react, the man pulled out a gun with a silencer on his waist and shot the camera.

"Oh God!" she screamed and covered her face with her hands while she dropped on her knees, the strength on her body was slowly leaving her. She was crying and was calling for help in her mind. _Kanata.. Kanata.._ without even realizing it, she was calling for his name.

"Now the fucking evidence was gone. Tell me.." he kneeled down and grab her hair, she screamed in pain, forcing her to face him. "Where the hell is that fucker?"

"I'm here, freak." When she heard the familiar voice behind her she suddenly felt relieve.

"K-K-Kana..ta.."

"Release her." He hissed, pointing a gun on the man's forehead.

The man just laughed and stood up, raising his hands on the side of his head.

"I can't believe that you're still alive. You really have some luck, huh?"

"I'm still alive because I still have to kill you." Kanata's voice was full of venom.

The man didn't answer, and she was surprised when Kanata kneeled on one knee still has his gun pointed at the man, and held her hand, helping her to stand up.

"How did you know about her?" the brunette ask again, securing her on his back.

The man shrug, as if saying that she wasn't really so hard to find. "You know what? I'm planning on slowly killing her in front of you. But seeing how beautiful she is, it may be not so bad to play with her first. What do you think, Kanata?" the man grinned, looking at her.

Miyu's grip on Kanata's jacket became tighter when she heard him. She continued to cry and tremble.

"I'll kill you before you can even touch her." He was mad. She can perfectly sense the blood thirst aura on Kanata right now. "I will protect you.. Miyu." She looked up to him when she heard him talk, even though he didn't look at her she can feel, she can really feel that he was not going to let this man touch her. Without any hesitation she hugged him from behind, she doesn't know why but she feels so safe with him.

"Ohhh.. a wanna be hero trying to save the damsel in distress."

"Shut the fuck up!" without any warning Kanata shot the man on his left hand.

They heard him curse, and he kneeled down because of the pain.

She automatically let go of Kanata when she felt that he was slowly walking towards the man.

"You will finally die tonight, Sato."

"You wish." The man named Sato suddenly knocks the gun down on his hand. He was so fast that the brunette doesn't even have time to react. And before she knew it, Sato was behind her, pointing his gun on the side of her head.

Kanata tried to run towards them but seeing that she was being held as a hostage he stop on his tracked, the murderous intent on his face was visible.

"Uh huh. Stay there lover boy. Or I will have to plant bullets on her pretty little head."

To Miyu's surprised, Kanata just laughed. And before anything could register on her mind, on the speed of a light, Kanata grabbed his gun on the floor and shot the man behind her before he could even react.

A loud 'thump' was heard when the man fall down on the floor, blood was gushing out endlessly on his head.

The blonde almost puke at the sight in front of her. Kanata shot the man on his head. She don't know how he did that but.. she was left speechless. When she feels Kanata's warm body hugging her while helping her stand up.

What just happened?

She was just smiling and laughing just fine this morning, she went to her work, do the usual chores she was doing on her everyday life. How come.. how come that right now she was standing right to a dead body and hugging the man who just shot him?

"Miyu.." the whisper on her ear brought her back to reality.

She was panting, her eyes were wide as a coin. Tears were continuous on dripping down her face.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"You.. y-y-y-you killed h-him.." she looked at him, trembling. Her eyes still can't believe what she just saw.

"If I didn't kill him, that fucker would kill you. I had to protect you." He was trying to wipe the tears on her face.

All of a sudden, Miyu broke down in tears.

"Sshh.. I'm here. I told you, didn't I? That I will protect you. It's just that.. they found you sooner as I expected. You do understand now that what I was trying to say to you was true?"

Still crying, she nodded.

"Now listen to me, Miyu. They will know that I already killed one of their men. Now, do you trust me?"

Still in shock of what happened, she can't talk and just nodded again.

"Are you willing to run away with me and protect you?"

She bit her lips and squall as if she was in pain.

Why is this happening to her? Why?

What would happen to her from now on? It was certain now that someone would be after her life, and if wasn't for Kanata, she knew, she fucking knew that she wouldn't stand a chance on them.

With the last strength of her body, she looked at him and held his face. As if she was begging him, "P-please.. I..I don't wanna die.."

"I won't let you die. I'll protect you."

And with that, Miyu just let the stranger hug her again, the comfort of his presence were enough to ease the fear and incertitude that she was feeling. And, still trying to cope up with the reality now, she knew that starting tonight her life was definitely wasn't hers anymore.

 **PS. Sooooo, I dunno what to say. I think the ending was just lame ughh. And I think that this never made sense well, since it is just a one shot.. but I really need to know what you guys think about this, please? I'll probably upload another one shot next week. And if this one is pretty long the next one shot i'll be uploading will be pretty super short LOL. See you guys!**


End file.
